


(YM）特殊关系

by bigjohn



Category: YM - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigjohn/pseuds/bigjohn
Summary: Hacker决定对自己不听话的秘书进行一些小小的惩罚





	(YM）特殊关系

Humphrey迷茫而失落的坐在椅子上，在首相面前，他从未如此觉得自己被Hacker的办公室所排斥。他如坐针毡，而首相先生仅仅是在批阅一份又一份文件，仿佛丝毫不在意曾经对他造成诸多困扰的内阁秘书。

驯服的过程一向顺利，但是Hacker不一样，起初他和大多数愚蠢的大臣一样被自己的圈套勾住，走向自己想看到的方向。而后来，他甚至可以完成一个漂亮的还击，Humphrey有时甚至觉得Hacker是个不错的对手。

他将自己眼里的蠢材退进首相办公室时，大概未思索过人是会改变的，尤其是当其手握大权的时候。Humphrey并未警戒一些端倪，直到二十分钟前，他狼狈的翻过了阳台，向Hacker祈求一枚钥匙。

曾经被他视作胆小怕事的Jim起身，他带着胜券在握的微笑和...怜悯...Humphrey几乎被激怒，可是但凡他表达出一点攻击意向，那些卫兵绝不会放过他。

以往的大臣办公室里，他总能游刃有余的占据一席之地，即使是三十年前的错误被揭露也尚且有回转的余地。而不同于此刻，首相的权威在房间，压倒性的，不可质疑的压向他，叫他喘不过气。

首相叫其他人离开，留下了Humphrey，而往日精明的过分的内阁秘书只知道盯着他手中的钥匙。

“Oh，Humpy...”Hacker终于停下笔，用Humphrey憎恨的目光从镜框上边缘打量他，“看看你，去换洗一下衣服吧。”

“首相，我...”Humphrey下意识的想要反驳，可今时不同往日的权利压迫让他闭上了嘴。

“我说。”Hacker用轻柔的语调说出掷地有声的效果，“去换洗一下吧。”

他在首相家中洗澡，在夜晚的首相家中。

一切都像做梦般不真实，Humphrey脱掉了盔甲一般的西装，如果Hacker此时要报复他从前的过错，他一定毫无还手之力。

Hacker不是个诉诸暴力的人，他叫Humphrey关掉水，转过身去，双手举过头顶，撑在墙上。

首相轻易的找到了Humphrey的领带，他慢条斯理的捆住了Humphrey双手手腕。

“首相，我对于今天的事感到十分...”Humphrey冻的有些发抖，好在Hacker贴在他的背后，给了他为数不多的温暖。

他从不知道首相的吻技这么好，来势汹汹的堵住了他的道歉，似乎打定主意要用其他方式来让内阁秘书付出代价。

是手指。

首相在用手指操他。

“我提醒你，Humphrey。”Hacker的嘴唇贴着他赤红的耳廓，“我是首相，是你的主人。”

“是的...”Hacker用手指慢条斯理的操他，Humphrey却只能像彼此都西装革履的坐在会议室一般说话，他尽量保持头脑的清明，可突然触到的某处让他几乎跪下，但他发抖的双腿撑住了。

在得到命令前，他什么都不敢，也不能做。

“当我说跳，你只需要问我跳多高。”手指离开后，更炙热的东西慢条斯理的挤进了他的身体，Hacker抚摸着他的腰，将他拽的微微趴下，“而不是‘Why’。”

“Yes,minister...No！”几乎是察觉到错误的一瞬间，Humphrey浑身都紧绷起来，背后Hacker嘶了一声，他连忙放松自己，“我是说...Yes,prime minister...”

“错误是需要惩罚的。”在Humphrey看不到的地方，首相先生勾起笑容，却依旧保持着电视演讲般严厉的语气，“今晚我想我有一些事务需要你的协助。”

“当然...这是我的...荣幸...”Humphrey一向流利的语调被撞得破碎，这让Hacker涌起了更强的快感，当然首相将这些无私的回馈给了自己的内阁秘书。反正他那如同刀子般伶俐的嘴唇正忙着满足首相的私人需求，他憋住喉咙里的喘息已经足够困难，何必再去为难他呢？

Hacker也想要将暧昧的气氛延续下去，可万事不能没有个终点，所以他必须加快进度，以求更高的效率。而整个事件中让首相颇为不满的是也许内阁秘书真的年事已高，最后自己不得不扶住他才不至于跪到地上去。

“首相...请您..请您...换个地方...”Humphrey的声音听上去像是在哭，Hacker一向体恤下属，但这并不包括在惩罚过程中，他勉为其难的安抚着内阁秘书颤抖的肩胛骨。

每个人都有些敏感的地方，它可以指身体或者一些羞于见人的把柄，Hacker认为，想要驯服Humphrey，非得双管齐下才行。

“你并没有命令我的权利，Humphrey，你总是在这一条上犯错。”他的吻落在秘书的肩膀上，之后转而开始研究Humphrey灰白的卷发，Hacker喜欢它们卷翘的蹭着他的脸颊。

“Yes...prime minister...”

力量是基础，但是其在权利面前不具有任何决定意义，所以Humphrey被压在宽松的大床上时顺从的攀住了首相的肩膀。而在驯服过程中，Hacker不介意在其中加上性的砝码，权利是控制，而性则是摧毁，在亲密的折磨中摧毁一些个人的野心，以得到更好的忠诚。

首相的西装几乎完整，而Humphrey晕乎乎的脑子已经难以支持他想起自己的衣服，除了手腕上的领带，剩余的都跑哪里去了。于是这成了一场一面倒的压制，当然Hacker将他拽起来调整为跪趴的姿势。又是一种臣服的暗示，如果在平时Humphrey也许会嘲笑首相先生的多此一举。可此时他只能在Hacker紧压在他身上，在他耳边说那些下流的、难以接受的话语时，断断续续的回答Yes，时不时加个prime minister以证明自己的脑子没有被漫长的性爱弄到九霄云外去。其实他觉得Hacker早就知道这件事了——大概是从自己承认公务员应当是忠诚于主人的狗开始吧。

Bernard觉得有些奇怪。

当他到达办公室时，Humphrey已经坐在首相身边的椅子上了。这并不是指Humphrey爵士乐于工作的态度，当然也不是他略微有些奇怪的姿势和疲惫的精神状态，甚至不在于在温暖的室内，内阁秘书却裹着围巾把他的脖子牢牢包裹起来。

Humphrey今天真的很奇怪，他对Hacker知无不言，也没有用那些长而复杂的词令来反驳什么东西，他甚至暗示一切都按照Hacker所言去执行，除非其中有什么必然要提出的建议。

“Humphrey爵士？”Bernard终于等到了二人单独相处的时候，他叫住了Humphrey却并不清楚自己想说什么，“一切都还好吧。”

“一切都还好，Bernard。”Humphrey疲惫的笑笑，“但一切都变了。”


End file.
